What Did They Do To You?
by Saved4EverAndEver
Summary: A little bit of missing story.  Lina and Doon.
1. Chapter 1

Lina was armed and ready. Gripping the Instruction Box tightly under one arm, she strode confidently into Ember's Town Hall. She looked for the short man who led her to the mayor when she had a message for him. As soon as she spotted him, she motioned for him to follow her down a short corridor that led to a chair and a window.

"I have to tell you something," the pretty young messenger whispered. The mayor's short assistant nodded nervously and looked around. No one was watching. "The mayor is stealing food the people! The shortages aren't really as bad as everyone thinks. I saw him in a secret room in the Pipeworks where all his food is stored!"

The assistant blinked rapidly and licked his lips. "Wow…our mayor? Stealing?" He shook his head incredulously. "I can't believe this…"

"It's true! Doon saw it too!"

The assistant, Barton Snode, nodded slowly, his face still holding an expression of disbelief. "Thank you Lina Mayfleet. Thank you for helping the people. We will go file this right now!"

Lina nodded excitedly. Barton took her by the arm and led her down the hall. Lina chattered on. "After you arrest Mayor Cole, we can tell the people that the shortages are over! Then Doon and I can show you where the room is!" Barton nodded once.

Just then, Lina noticed that his face had changed to a determined and angry look. She turned her head to see the portraits of the previous mayors on the walls up ahead. "Wait, where are we going?" When he didn't answer, she stopped walking.

Barton stopped pulling her and stared at her for a moment. Lina's eyes widened at his sinister glare and began to struggle to get free. Barton pulled at her, trying to move her forward. Suddenly, he whipped her around to his other side and slammed her into the wall. As the back of her head hit the portrait of the fourth mayor, Lina could see stars. But she fought to stay conscious. Her fight was in vain, however. Barton grabbed her arms in a vice grip and shoved her up the three stairs to the mayor's office and practically threw her in.

Lina stumbled forward a few steps before whirling around. Barton had shut the door and was now leaning on it, blocking her escape. The teen breathed slowly, trying to shut out the pain from her mind as she turned to face the mayor.

He was leaning over his desk, gingerly guiding a greasy sardine to his mouth. Mayor Cole seemed surprised but unfazed to see Lina standing before him. "Hello," he garbled.

"Mr. Mayor, this young lady is here to accuse you," Barton sneered.

Mayor Cole swallowed his slippery bite and looked confused. "Accuse me? Of what exactly?"

"Of stealing food from the people of Ember," Barton finished, smiling slyly. Lina swallowed nervously and swayed for a second. She shut her eyes quickly, willing herself to ignore the pain until she was far away from the mayor and his guards.

Mayor Cole wiped his mouth on his napkin and laughed forcibly. "I love my people! I would never do something like that!" Absentmindedly he pulled a caramel-colored square of glass from his shirt pocket. Lina watched as he gnawed on the end. Did the man never stop eating? "I would never do anything like that."

These words plus the throbbing pain in her head angered Lina and she exploded. "But we saw you, we saw you in it!" She screamed at him. Then, realizing she had just yelled at their mayor, she shrunk back a bit, even more frightened.

To her surprise, Mayor Cole didn't yell at her for disrespecting him. "We?" he asked.

"She and her little friend, Doon Harrow," Barton offered. The blood drained from Lina's face as she realized what she had done. She had accidentally put Doon in the same dangerous position that she was in. She closed her eyes in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this! When I watched the movie for the seventh time, (or so), I wondered how Doon would have reacted to Lina being treated so bad. So this story is about that! Enjoy!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's in that box?" Lina opened her eyes in surprise. She'd been expecting the mayor to order her to be put in prison or something. She saw him gazing hungrily at the box.

"It's mine," she croaked, attempting to cover it with her messenger cloak.

"It's very, unusual. Strange looking…" Mayor Cole mused, tucking the caramel glass into his shirt pocket again. He paused in thought. "Wait, aren't you related to one of the mayors?"

"The seventh," Barton put in quickly.

Mayor Cole gasped. "Many things were lost when the seventh mayor died," he began, starting up from his chair. Lina backed up a step. She heard a guard behind her stand up and put down a spoon.

"It's mine," she stated again.

"Gimme the box," the mayor demanded.

"No!" she exclaimed. Knowing what the mayor was really like, she couldn't trust him with such important information.

"It surely has official mayor business in it," the mayor tried to explain, stepping closer to her.

"It's not yours, it's mine!"

"Give me the box!" Mayor Cole bellowed.

"NO!" She shrieked at him.

Mayor Cole put his hands down. "Get it from her," he ordered. Lina looked around to see three guards hurtling towards her. Suddenly, the lights started flickering, preparing for another blackout. "Come on!" Just as the lights went out, Lina charged forward. The burly guards clunked together and rammed into the wall.

Just then, the flare shot up into the sky, shining enough light in the room for Lina to see where she was and where the mayor was. Gathering her energy, she jumped onto his desk, ripped the glass square from his shirt, and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this is short, but bear with me! I didn't know what to put in this chapter, so that's why it's so short :) Will update soon!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding in the secret room in the Greenhouse, Lina paced back and forth, too scared to notice the pain in her head and back. She was worried about Doon. Would they find him? Would they capture him before he could reach safety? What would he say when he found out she'd accidentally betrayed him? A tear slipped down her cheek.

The young messenger had never been so scared. Not only was she scared for what might happen to her or Doon, or even Poppy, but also what he would think of her. Would he care for her in any way? Would he hate her? Lina didn't know. Suddenly, she heard Barton's whistle blow and she froze, terrified. She pressed her ear against the dirt wall that concealed her hiding place. When the time was right, she would go out and see if she could save Doon.

* * *

><p>Doon was finally here…and he seemed relatively calm. He didn't seem angry, just scared.<p>

"Doon, I…" Lina started.

"It's ok Lina, it would've come out eventually," the handsome Pipeworks laborer muttered, looking at his surroundings. He walked forward to a cloth covered contraption. Doon yanked the blanket off of the mysterious item to find a wiry vehicle. He laughed a short breathy laugh. "My dad made this," he whispered, moving forward to clear a path for it.

"Huh, what, your dad?"

"Yeah, Barrow. The man on your answering machine."

Lina was confused and she knew it showed on her face. "But…your dad's name is Loris." Lina cocked her head to the side and looked at Doon for an explanation.

"Barrow Harrow, it's his nickname. He got it when he was younger because of some wheelbarrow he pushed around all the time." Doon sat in the front seat of the dangerous looking contraption.

"Wait, that means you're the boy!" Lina exclaimed, staring at Doon. He looked back at her almost sadly with his ice blue eyes. "That means our parents were trying to escape together!"

"Yeah," Doon agreed, holding out a pair of goggles. "Put these on. We don't have much time."

Lina stared at the dirt-crusted goggles in Doon's hand. "But, my dad drowned trying to escape!" she cried, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you," Doon promised, looking her in the eye. "Nothing will happen to you." When Lina still hesitated, he added, "They'll come after us if we don't hurry."

Lina contemplated her options, but couldn't stop thinking about how Doon promised to keep her safe. She grabbed the box and pulled the goggles over her eyes. She winced as she sat, her back scraping against the hard metal back of the contraption.

"You ready?" Doon asked. "Pedal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, a little abrupt, but I wanted to get to the best part! :D Please review!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

The pedaling didn't hurt Lina as much as the bouncing and rocking did. She felt nauseous and on the verge of passing out when they finally broke through a wall and stopped.

"Cover it up!" Doon exclaimed, reaching for a thin sheet that was laying crumpled in a corner. Lina wasn't sure where it came from, but helped him cover up his father's invention anyway. She felt her legs get a little wobbly so she sat down quickly.

Doon crouched in front of her and viciously opened the box. He noticed the little silver buttons that opened the small drawer below the instructions and pressed them. The tray shot out, revealing the clear glass square.

Seeing it reminded Lina of the darker, dirtier one she nabbed from the mayor. "Oh, that reminds me," she muttered, digging in her pocket and pulling it out. "The mayor had one just like it."

Doon took it from her hand and looked into her dirty face. "He gave this to you?" he questioned.

Lina forced herself to shrug without wincing. "Not exactly."

As Doon held the two squares together, Lina closed her eyes, succumbing to the pain. She heard them slide together as she lowered her body to the dirt ground. "The generator," Doon muttered thoughtfully. He looked up to see Lina lying on the ground. "Lina?" The boy dropped the glass and knelt close to his friend. "Lina?" He put his hand on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Lina shrieked in pain, unable to contain it anymore. She put her hand behind her head and glared at Doon. "Don't touch me there!"

"Wha-what happened?" Doon asked, concern bubbling in his voice.

"I just hit my head…" Lina started. Doon pulled her to her feet to examine her. She moaned when her back straightened.

"Turn around," Doon ordered.

"I'm fine," Lina attempted convince him.

"Turn!" Doon cried, wanting to discover what had happened to her. When she finally turned, he saw the edge of a dark blue bruise on her back where her shirt had slid up her torso. Doon's anger boiled over as he fought the temptation to see just how bad the bruise actually was. "What happened to you? You don't just get this by hitting your head!"

Lina turned back to face him. "It's nothing," she began.

"It's not nothing!" Doon yelled. "A bruise this color on your back is not nothing! What has happened?" He towered over her, his face bright red from rage.

Lina quivered. "I…I was at the Town Hall, telling Barton Snode about what we saw the mayor was doing." She swallowed before continuing. "He acted surprised at first, but he led me toward the mayor anyway. I didn't realize it until it was too late. I…I tried to get away…" Lina stopped talking, trying to choke out the words.

"Lina, what did they do to you?" Doon asked her, the anger not so eminent in his voice. Instead, concern filled his words. "Please, tell me."

Lina swallowed a sob. "Barton wouldn't let go of my arm! He swung me into the wall, where I hit my head on the bottom of a portrait frame, and then tossed me into the mayor's office." Lina was outright sobbing now. "I've been trying so hard to be brave and pretend it doesn't hurt, but I can't anymore!"

Doon felt pained for her. "Lina," he said softly, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. "It's alright now."

Lina's lips quivered as she tried to cry silently. She sniffed and shook her head. "N-no it's n-not!" she stammered.

Doon leaned closer. "Yes it is," he murmured as he gently kissed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Well, sorta, I suppose :) Don't worry, more will come! This is only the start of what should have happened :D<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Lina stiffened in surprise when Doon kissed her. At first, she didn't know how to react or what to do, but after a few seconds she relaxed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to calm her down.

Doon pulled away slowly, his mouth still open to the shape of her own. Then he smiled. "Feel any better now?" he asked teasingly.

Lina smiled weakly. "A little," she admitted, lowering her head in embarrassment, pain, and joy.

Doon scooted around to sit next to her instead of across from her. "I still can't believe Barton Snake treated you like that," he grumbled. "He's supposed to be an example to the rest of us in Ember!"

"It's Snode, Barton Snode." Both of the teens jumped in surprise at the man's voice. The short assistant stepped out of the shadows chuckling evilly. Lina yelped involuntarily.

"How did you find us?" Doon demanded, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

"Oh it wasn't that hard," Barton cooed, starting to circle around the pair. "I waited by the end of a mysterious set of muddy footprints and listened for the sounds of voices. And then some machine started! Oh ho! You couldn't imagine how not surprised I was!" As Barton came closer to the pair, Doon gently pushed Lina behind him. "We ordered Miss Clary to open the secret door and then we just followed you down the tunnel. And now hear we are."

Almost as if on cue, three burly guards unfolded themselves from the tunnel and stood in a line, their arms crossed. Lina whirled around to see them. She pressed up against Doon's back, wincing when her back made contact with his.

Doon was starting to get nervous. "Lina, stay behind me until I tell you to," he hissed.

Lina nodded once, too scared to whisper anything back. Just then, her eyes caught the peculiar metal box that had been the start of this situation. Barton saw it at the same moment. They looked up from it into each others eyes at the exact same instant, and then Lina made a daring move.

She dove toward the ground, grabbing at the box. "Lina!" Doon yelled, starting for her to protect her. But the guards were too fast. One of them grabbed Doon's arms and pulled them behind his back while.

Barton kicked Lina away from the box and snatched it up in his arms. Lina's stomach ached from Barton's shoe, but she leapt up anyway and charged the short man. Jumping on his back, she bit his shoulder while kicking at him every which way.

"Get her off me!" Barton screamed at the remaining two guards just as Lina kicked him in the right place. "Oof!" Barton froze in his step and dropped the box before dropping himself to the ground in pain. Lina jumped off of his back and grasped the box from the ground before trying to run.

Doon watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him. The muscular guard reached out a long arm to grab hers before whipping her around. In what seemed like slow motion, the guard pulled her closer to him and brought his beefy fist to her chin. The sound of knuckles hitting bone and body thumping to the ground was too much for Doon as he struggled to be free of his captor. "Lina!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this story is getting kinda violent, but don't worry! Everything will be ok! :D Will update soon, as long as I get reviews! XD<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! Had a short bout of writer's block, so I hope this is satisfactory! :D**

* * *

><p>Lina's tiny body in a heap on the ground was too much for Doon to bear. A tear escaped from his eye before he turned his head to Barton Snode. The Builder's box was now in the mayor's assistant's hands again after he had yanked it out from underneath Lina.<p>

"You…you…monster!" Doon bellowed, attempting to jerk his arms out of the guard's iron grip.

"Monster am I?" Barton asked, pondering that choice of words for a moment. "Perhaps."

"You…you hurt her!" Doon croaked, glancing back at Lina. She moaned and stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

"She'll be fine," Barton said passively, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" As the words left Doon's mouth, his eyes caught a glimpse of the two squares of glass, half buried under dirt. He didn't stare at them long, as to not draw suspicion to them.

"To protect the people," the short man answered.

"You mean to protect you?" Doon accused. "And the guards and the mayor!"

"Well, we are people too, aren't we?" Barton reasoned evilly.

"Do you even care about Ember dying?" Doon exclaimed. "Do you even care about what that box has in it? That it could save the people and you?"

Barton scoffed. "We are much more qualified to lead than the Builders," he answered confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Doon questioned. "I mean, you haven't fixed the Generator or helped the people get enough food."

Barton frowned. "You don't know what's happening behind the scenes," he put in.

Doon laughed. "Yeah, like you do!"

Barton's face started to redden with fury. "Why you…" He started toward Doon.

"Stop." Everyone whipped their heads around to Lina, who had propped herself up on one arm. A small trail of blood trickled down her face from where she'd hit her head on a rock on the ground. The other side of her face was swelling from the impact of a beefy fist. "Just stop!" She coughed for a minute before pushing herself to a sitting position.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Doon exclaimed, hoping to stop her before she got herself killed. She'd endured too much for one day, even for one year!

"Saving you," she answered, wobbling to her feet. Doon gaped at her, too scared to even say anything in reply.

Barton chuckled. "Let's see what argument Ms. Mayfleet has for us now."

"Shut up Barton!" she croaked, scowling at him. The short man rolled his eyes but remained silent. "You've pulled me, pushed me, and punched me today. You've starved us, lied to us, and deluded us, but don't do anything that's as stupid as killing us all! Those instructions in that box tell us how to get out of Ember and to a place where we will have light again! Don't take out the only people who understand these instructions!"

"Are you calling us stupid?" Barton accused her, stepping forward to get in Lina's face.

"No, I'm just saying that Doon and I understand these instructions now! You could too in time, but it may be too late by then! It took us over a week to get the first instruction!" Lina backed up a step to escape Barton's bad breath in her face.

"So you're calling yourself stupid," Barton finished.

Lina shook her head, but stopped when it hurt too much. "No, I'm just saying it's not easy…" her voice wavered as her vision blurred. She fell to the ground.

"Lina!" Doon struggled to get free. He'd tried so hard for so long and knew he couldn't pull his arms free, but he would try anyway. "Lina! Are you ok? Talk to me!" Lina didn't say anything, but let herself be pulled into the Land of Unconsciousness.

Barton touched Lina gently with the toe of his boot. "Let the boy go," he ordered

"Ok," the guard answered simply, letting go of Doon's arms. Being released so suddenly, Doon fell on his face. But he didn't let that stop him from crawling over to Lina.

"Lina!" Doon turned her head so he could look into her face. "Lina!"

"Let's go," Barton said, turning to go out the way they came.

"You're just going to leave us?" Doon cried, turning to look at the evil man in the face.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, might as well." He laughed evilly before following the rest of the guards out the tunnel. Then they were gone, with the box.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Don't you love those? :D Will update as soon as I get reviews! Well, after I get the next chapter done that is lol!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Doon watched as Barton and the husky guards disappeared through the tunnel. "No no no no…" he whispered, kicking himself for letting them get away. He forced himself to turn his attention back to Lina. "Come on, show me something Lina!" he begged, laying his head on her chest to feel her heart. It was beating, slowly. "Oh Lina…" Doon sighed, feeling terrible. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, she stirred. "Uurmmm…" she moaned.

"Lina!" Doon sat straighter before leaning closer to her face, waiting to see her beautiful blue eyes open. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Doon?" she croaked.

"Lina!" Doon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, gripping her tightly. "You're ok!"

"Ouch!" she winced. He loosened his hold on her and let her down gently. "Yeah, I'm ok." Lina smiled at Doon, at a loss for words.

"They took the box." Doon felt ashamed to tell her that, knowing it was their way out.

"Mmm-hmm."

Doon tilted his head in confusion. "You're…you're not…upset?"

"Mmmm-mm…" Lina shrugged noncommittally.

"But…why? They took the box, they have the instructions! I mean, not the cards, I have those now, but they have the instructions!"

"Doon."

"They have our only way out of here!"

"Doon."

"What?"

Lina smiled slyly at him and put her hand under the waist of her shorts. "They don't have the instructions." As she said this, she pulled the ancient folded paper from her hiding place. Doon stared in awe at it. "They aren't as smart as they claim to be are they?"

Doon glanced back up at her and his mouth spread in a grin. "I love you." Before any reaction could be made on her part, he pressed his lips against hers and hugged her tighter. Lina wrapped her free hand around his neck and started playing with his hair.

When they broke free for air, she winked at him. "You better."

He laughed. "As soon as you can get up, we'll get out of here."

"Mmmm-hmmm," she muttered. Lina pulled Doon's lanky body to hers and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! :) Hopefully that was satisfactory. If I get 4 reviews on this chapter I'll write an epilogue! :D<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


End file.
